


Then and Now

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir had a past with Aragorn that no one knew about. After the war was over, Boromir wanted more than just Aragon’s friendship, the question was, did Aragorn want the same thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them all and I just like to play with them   
> Tittle: Then and Now Author: Jade   
> Email: bc.cougarj@gmail.com   
> Warning: Slash, angst, AU (mildly)   
> Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Aragorn/Boromir.   
> Feedback: would be nice!   
> Summary: Boromir had a past with Aragorn that no one knew about. After the war was over, Boromir wanted more than just Aragon’s friendship, the question was, did Aragorn want the same thing? 
> 
> Request: Aragorn/Boromir; Story elements: Post-RotK, or Thorongil era, not forgetting Arwen's existence, angst, plot, Boromir being alive.   
> Does *NOT* want: Massive AU (such as Middle Earth characters in high school, or whatever), Boromir's death
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Dream, Ardor in August 2012

“I would have would have followed you, my brother... my captain... my king.”

 

Almost every night, Boromir heard those words in his dreams. He had meant just as much now as the day he had first whispered them. It had been a long hard recovery from those wounds. Had it not been for Aragorn’s skill in healing, Boromir may not have lived.

 

“You still take too many risks, my friend.” Aragorn’s voice had pulled Boromir from his thoughts. “Surely this latest news from Rohan could have waited until the storm had passed.”

 

He was not surprised that Aragorn would have come to see him. It was something the King of Gondor often did when he had some free time. Though this was not often enough for Boromir.

 

“I was eager to return home,” Boromir told him “The journey home had brought up some…old memories.”

 

Aragorn watched as Boromir reached up and massaged close to his shoulder. He could still picture the image of the arrow that had once been there. It had been lodged deep into skin just below the collarbone. The other arrows had also gone deep into Boromir’s flesh. It was the one closet to his shoulder that still gave the man the most trouble.

 

“Not all memories of those days were bad ones,” Aragorn replied. The two shared a look before Boromir gave a slight nod in agreement.

 

Boromir ran a hand through his hair before he turned away. The memory that now ran through his mind had a different effect on him. One he did not wish for Aragon to see. He offered the other man a drink while he poured one for himself. It was no surprise when Aragon had turned him down. It was rare the King of Gondor shared a drink with anyone anymore.

 

“You should rest,” Aragorn told him. “I remember how tiring it can be to travel between here and Rohan.”

 

“Is that all you remember?” Boromir asked. The question had slipped out before he had been able to stop himself.

 

“No,” Aragorn replied. He had just reached the doorway then looked back over his shoulder. “I remember more.” He paused as he let out a deep breath “I remember all of it.”

 

He watched silently as Aragorn left then down his drink in one long sip. It was sure to be another long, restless night.

 

“As do I,” He said quietly to himself as he settled in for the night. He looked up at the ceiling as he lay quietly in bed. It wasn’t long before the memory began to make its way through his mind.

 

~ *~

 

“You do not have to go alone,” Boromir told him. It seems as his father was finding every reason possible to send a message to Rohan, sending the same messenger each time.

 

“Do you honestly believe your father would allow you to go with me?” the older man replied.

 

“Have you thought to ask?” Boromir questioned. He could feel his anger building as well as his disappointment of having their time cut short.

 

“And what reason would I give him?” he challenged. “The truth perhaps? That I would like nothing more than to feel his son writhe beneath me while we lie beneath the stars…”

 

The image that ran though his mind suddenly, made Borormir moan. He could see that it had the same effect on the other man as well. He hissed quietly as Thorongil had reached out and ran his hand over the front of Boromir’s leggings.

 

“He would never allow it,” The man replied “and I do not wish to waste what time we have arguing.”

 

“Then come, “Borormir said, taking Thorongil by the arm and pulling him towards his room. “Let us find other ways to spend what time we have left.”

 

~ * ~

 

He heard himself moan as he thought of just how they had spent the rest of that night. He could almost still feel his friend’s touch against his own flesh. Every time he saw him it was hard not to picture how he had looked as Boromir had pleasured him. He knew he would never forget the way Thorongil had begged him to finish.

 

Thorongil…a name no longer used by Aragorn. It had been the name Boromir had almost used when they had met again in Rivendell. He had refused to accept who Aragorn was at the time. It was as if he had become a whole different person. Thinking about it now, he realized that in a way Aragorn had become someone else. He had to, or the whole mission may have failed.

 

However, that did not change how Boromir felt. He had tried to hide his desire for the other man behind his anger. He acted as if he cared for nothing else other than his own motives. It had almost worked and may have had they not gone through Moria. Losing Gandalf had been hard on them all. It had been at that point, Boromir recalled, when the fellowship had started to lose its hope. 

 

He had found a small glimpse of hope for himself the first night in Lorien. There had been one other in need of comfort and Boromir did not hesitate to offer it. It had been rushed, almost desperate yet far from meaningless. The words Aragorn has whispered into his ear that night had given Boromir the hope he needed. It had been what saved his life later on. Aragorn had given him a reason to stay alive.

 

“Where is that reason now?” he growled to himself. “It was nothing more than an empty promise. Made in the heat of the moment.”

 

Pushing himself out of bed, Boromir made his way across the room. He poured himself a drink, this time sipping it slowly. He knew he needed to find a way to keep distracted, to keep his mind off Aragorn. It was the real reason he had become a messenger between Gondor and Rohan. This duty gave him reason to leave Gondor as often as needed. Though each time he left, all he wanted to do was return.

 

“Damn you.” He shouted. “Do you even know the affect you still have over me?”

 

 

It was a question Boromir often asked, though he never would find an answer. His desire for the other man would last until the end of his days. This however would not change the fact that Aragorn was not his. There was someone else in his life that held the King’s heart. Someone who Boromir has often wished he could hate… no, he wished he could despise her. She had the one thing he could only dream of having…Aragorn. Yet no matter how he tried, he did not have the hart to hate her. She was the Queen that Gondor had always wanted; she was what they had needed.

 

“He is who I want,” he said between sips, "But you are who he needs. How is this fair?” Once his drink was finished, Boromir moved back into his room and dropped onto his bed. It took a long while before he drifted off to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~

 

“How long has he been gone?” Aragorn asked. It bothered him that he had not been told of Boromir’s absence until now.

 

“A little over two week, my Lord.” The young messenger replied. “He did not say where just that it was something he needed to do and that it was to be kept quiet.”

 

“And you assume this meant from me as well?” Aragorn almost shouted. He ran his hand slowly through his hair in an attempted to calm himself.

 

“Estel,” Arwen called to him softly. It was not often she used this name for him. It seemed to calm him this time as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. She glanced towards the young messenger and gave a small nod, watching as he hurried from the room.

 

“How could I have not known?” Aragorn questioned. “Why would he not…”

 

“You and I both know why,” Arwen cut in. “He has suffered much over the years, and still he suffers in silence. As have you.”

 

Aragorn let out a deep breath. He had thought he had kept his own feelings hidden. It seems he had not done as well as he had assumed.

 

“I have watched you both fight with this over the years.” She told him. “His feelings for you will never change, nor will yours for him.

 

Aragorn took her hand in his as he stood before her. He closed his eyes briefly, knowing she spoke the truth. He had never wanted to admit it, especially to her. It appeared that he did not need to. It made him wonder just how long she had known.

 

“There is only one ranger I know that could track him easily,” Arwen’s soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Find him and tell him. He needs to know that he has not suffered alone.”

 

“What would you have me say to him?” Aragon hissed, trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. “Shall I tell him how I feel then ask him to return? Have him serve me once again as nothing more than a messenger?”

 

“Has he ever been just a messenger?’ Arwen challenged. “He’s been your friend; he’s been the one you worry about until he has returned safely. He’s been the one you have rushed, in the middle of the night, to tend to in the healing rooms when he was injured. It is his name you whispered in your sleep.”

 

It was the last comment that had caught Aragorn off guard. He had never known until now and she had never said a word of it.

 

“Arwen…I...”

 

“Are sorry?” she finished for him “You cannot control who is in your dreams.”

 

Aragorn remained silent as Arwen stood slowly; He leaned into her touch as she gently touched the side of his face.

 

“You once told me that you felt as if your days of being a ranger were a whole different life.” She said “I see no reason you cannot live both and have Borormir join you. He craves the adventure as much as you do.”

 

Aragon rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. He never thought this would be happening and her next words made his heart skip. It was not until now when he realized just how much he wanted this.

 

“Go to him, be the ranger you crave to be with him,” Arwen whispered in his ear. “You are my King, yet you can still be his ranger.”

 

~ * ~ *

Aragorn had easily gathered the supplied he needed. Before long, he found himself riding out of Gondor. He had a good idea where Boromir may have gone. It was only a few days ride and was the perfect place for one to go to be alone. It was well hidden and secluded and only Aragorn and Boromir had known about it. It had been their secret place all those years ago.

 

He should have known it would not have been so easy. Boromir was skilled when it came to covering his tracks. If he did not wish to be found, he would not be. The only advantage Aragorn had was that Boromir would not be expecting him. As he reached the area they used to come to, he could see it had been used recently. He could just barely make out where the ground had been replaced. As he touched the area, he could still feel how warm it felt. There had been a fire there recently.

 

“Where are you my friend?” He wondered. “What is it you are running from?”

 

Aragorn knew what had been bothering Boromir. He had always known. Until now, he had not known what he could do about it. Perhaps if he had been honest with the other man in the beginning, none of this would be happening now. Had he been honest with himself then things would have been different.

 

“Not this time,” he said as he stood up and looked around “No more running for either of us.”

 

It took him a while but he had managed to pick up Boromir’s trail. The other man had gone further than Aragorn would have thought. It was dark by the time he finally found him.

 

“You could have come to me.” Aragorn said once Boromir had seen him. “It would have been better then running.”

 

“I was not running,” Boromir replied “At least not for long. I would have returned.”

 

Aragorn remained silent as he joined the younger man next to the fire. He took the drink that Boromir offered him then sat back as he sipped it slowly. He could not help but watch when Boromir had taken his tunic off.

 

‘Do they still bother you?” Aragorn asked. Without thinking, he had reached over and ran his fingers along one of the scars. He could almost picture the arrow that had been lodged deep into Boromir’s skin.

 

“At times,” Boromir replied. He was trying not to show how the other man’s touch was affecting him. “They are not as sensitive as they were in the beginning.”

 

Aragorn traced one scar then moved his fingers to the other two, feeling along the rough skin slowly. He watched as Boromir had closed his eye then felt as the other man shivered beneath his touch.

 

“This one,” Aragorn said suddenly. His fingers now moved across the scar closest to Boromir’s shoulder. “Always gave you the most trouble.”

 

“As it still does,” The other man replied. He was having a hard time trying to control his breathing. He hissed softly as Aragorn’s touch had moved across his nipple. He was not sure whether it had been done on purpose or not.

 

“I have missed this,” Aragorn told him, his running across Boromir’s chest then sliding down lower.

 

“As have I,” Boromir moaned, dropping his head back. He thought briefly of how he should stop this, he just did not want to. When Aragorn’s hand moved even lower, Boromir hissed the man’s name.

 

It was Aragorn’s next move that let Boromir know that neither of them would be turning back now. He barely stopping himself from shouting with pleasure as Aragorn’s lips closed tightly around Boromir’s nipple. He actually did whimper when he felt the warm wet tongue flicking against the now hard bud.

 

He could not recall when his leggings had been unlaced and the material pulled open. Feeling Aragorn’s hand wrap around his hard shaft had almost sent him over the edge. He reached down and placed his hand over Aragorn’s as it moved up and down his length.

 

“Too much,” Boromir hissed. He wanted to enjoy every moment and did not want to rush through it. He moaned in pleasure when Aragorn slowed down as her stroked him.

 

“Unlace me,” Aragorn moaned into his ear. “I’ve wanted you for too long to wait any longer.”

 

Reaching across, Boromir pulled at Aragorn’s laces and then reached into his leggings... Both men moaned when Boromir’s hand grazed against the other man’s arousal. He smiled to himself when he heard Aragorn cursing and continued to slowly stroked along his length

 

“Do not make me wait.” Aragorn hissed “I have ached to feel myself buried deep inside you again.”

 

Hearing this was too much for Boromir and he quickly pulled off his leggings then managed to get Aragorn out of his own as well. Pulling the other man over him, they both growled as hard flesh was pressed against hard flesh.

 

“Then have me now,” Boromir growled “end both our suffering already.”

 

His suffering had not exactly ended as he had hoped. His pleasure was increasing and the need to have Aragon inside him was overwhelming. He growled to show his impatience now as Aragorn seemed to take his time with something. It was only when he felt the two very well oiled fingers slide into him that he figured out what the other man had been doing. He briefly thought to ask where the oiled had come from. However, as he felt the third finger slide into him, he no longer cared.

 

“Now dammit,” Boromir growled, arching his hips.

 

“You were always impatient,” Aragorn hissed into his ear. “And it always turned me on.”

 

Boromir shouted his lover’s name when he finally felt Aragorn enter him. The pleasure that ran though him was just as intense as he had remembered it had been. His nails dug into the flesh of Aragorn’s back and he was vaguely aware that he would be leaving marks.

 

“Move,” Boromir pleaded, growling as he slid one hand down over his lover’s backside “hard…deep.”

 

It had been all Aragorn needed to hear. He thrusted into Borormir again and again. He kept his thrusts slow but he was pushing in hard and deep. It was how he knew Boromir wanted it, how they both wanted it. Is breathing was just as hard as Boromir’s as he slammed into him over and over.

 

Boromir shouted loudly when Aragorn had shifted the angle of his hard thrusts, hitting against that one spot deep inside him. Each thrust pushed Boromir’s pleasure even higher. When Aragorn’s fingers wrapped around his hard shaft and pumped over his length, it was all Boromir could take

 

“Yes!” Aragorn shouted. He’d felt Boromir’s whole body stiffen suddenly and knew he was close. When Boromir erupted, so did Aragorn. Both men yelling with pleasure as they came at the same time.

 

 

The kiss that followed had been anything but gentle. Aragorn’s mouth had crushed down against Boromir’s and both men growled. Pushing his hand into Aragorn’s hair, Boromir deepened the kiss more.

 

“How long do we have?” Boromir asked, trying to catch his breath.

 

“A few days,” Aragorn replied, moaning as Boromir had rolled them over. “To start with.”

 

 

It was more than Boromir had hoped for. However he had the feeling that things would be changing between them now. Neither one would have to hide how they felt for each other anymore. Borormir would take whatever time he could get with Aragorn. He closed his eyes when he felt Aragorn kissing along his neck. As he felt his lover’s hands gently caressing his back, Boromir knew what Aragorn wanted. Boromir was more than willing to give it to him, as slowly as the King wished.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

It was a few days later when both men rode back into Gondor. It was not an unusual sight to see the King riding alongside Boromir. They were greeted as they normally were and only they knew of what happened between them during their time away from the city.

 

“Do not forget your promise,” Aragorn said. They had left their horses in the stables. They were walking up the steps and had stopped just as they reached the top. “If you feel the need to run…come see me. We will work things through.”

 

“I know,” Boromir nodded. “I will keep my promise.”

 

As both men stepped through the main entrance, Aragorn again stopped them. He slid one hand over Boromir’s shoulder as he stepped closer and kissed him. No one would see them and Aragorn had wished for one last kiss. When it finally ended, Aragorn stepped back and let Boromir continue ahead of him.

 

“I knew you would find him,” Arwen said softly as she saw the two men enter the main hall. She walked over to them slowly and greeted them each with a warm embrace.

 

“He covered his tracks well,” Aragorn grinned “Had I not known his as well as I do, I would not have found him.”

 

“It would seem the ranger in you has not been lost after all,” Arwen told her husband, kissing his cheek softly. “Dinner will be served shortly and our people would be pleased to see their king join us.”

 

Aragorn chucked lightly. Though he knew her words to be true, it had also been Arwen’s polite way of saying she wished to speak with Boromir.

 

“I shall see you soon then,” Aragorn replied, sharing a look with Boromir before he left them alone.

 

Arwen waited quietly until Aragorn was no longer within her sights and well out of hearing range. She slowly turned to Boromir and smiled sweetly

 

“I do believe I have won,” She giggled softly “You owe me one favor, anything I wish for and I shall ask at a later time.”

 

“Yes, my queen.” Borormir replied, giving her a slight bow “you were right, he did follow.”

 

“Boromir we’ve been friends for many years,” Arwen told him, smiling as he had taken her hand and kissed it softly “you should have known my plan would work, I knew he would follow you. He cares more for you than you realize.”

 

Boromir could not resist, he leaned closer and kissed the Queen’s cheek softly, something he had done often.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered in her ear before he stood back and offered her his arm, “for everything.”

 

Arwen smiled at him as she wrapped her arm around his arm, allowing him to guide her slowly out of the main hall.

 

“Do not thank me yet, Boromir.” She smiled sweetly “you have yet to hear what my wish will be.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The End!


End file.
